Chronicles of Death City
by SquallAce
Summary: Short Stories featuring the Soul Eater cast. No more than one or two chapters in length. Various Genres. Feedback is welcome and wanted.
1. The Girl with the Secret

The Girl with the Secret – Squallace

_The first in maybe many short Soul Eater Stories. Most will be set around Crona (I view him as a boy, but his/her 'ambiguity' from the anime and manga will be what I write for), maybe a few set around other characters. I hope you enjoy._

_The ones set around Crona will likely form a story arc, so stay tuned, kids!_

_Also, this is set in the canon of the anime, NOT the manga; so no crap about that, please. Any other advice/criticism is welcome._

_Warning; contains strong language and scenes of a gory nature._

_Crona's POV_

I pushed my way through the bustling city crowd, people going about their business as usual, not knowing what was going on right next to them, or what was about to happen. Finally, I stopped in front of a large, executive type building; a sign on the door told me it was the "Headquarters of Leopard Offices", the place where I would find my target.

Damien Leopard was, as far as the people I was just among were concerned, a simple entrepreneur who no one had heard of in any detail, but we at the DWMA knew better. Leopard was a dangerous criminal, who made most of his money from 'erasing' people who were problems to much more dangerous criminals. He had become so good at killing people, that he had made millions from his business. His soul had become a Kishin egg two days ago, and a meister and weapon from the latest group of freshmen had been sent after him. But they never came back.

And that was why I was there, to rescue the two students, if they were still alive, and eliminate Leopard myself. Also, Professor Stein had given me a special task for this mission. I wasn't expecting any problems; I knew how to deal with men like him, God knows I'd met, and killed, a number of them. Of course, I didn't know then that what was about to happen would shape my future in the way that it did.

I felt myself shaking; I always got nervous before a job like this. I knew that I was about to be in a situation which could go wrong at any minute. And if that happened, I was almost surely dead. It was amazing just how sobering it was to have a near-death experience.

I clenched my teeth, threw my empty coffee cup away in a nearby trash can and pressed the button on the door, looking over my shoulder to see if I'd drawn any attention, and after a buzz, a bored sounding woman's voice came from the speaker, "Leopard Offices, how can I help you?"

"Uh... I'm here to see Mr Leopard; I think I have some information he may be interested in. Mr Pablo sent me." This was the story that Professor Stein had given me to make sure I was let in. I was just a scared kid, who Leopard knew he could manipulate, and then dispose of quietly. Even better was the fact that I seemed to be alone, and a stranger; which means I wouldn't be missed. Normally, of course, we would just break in, kill the target and get out; the task that the Professor had given me took a little more subtlety, and made things a lot more complicated.

After a long pause, the woman came back, looking flustered, "Mr Leopard is waiting in his office." The clouded glass doors slid open and, after purposefully hesitating for a second, I stepped inside, looking around nervously. I thought that I did the frightened kid act well; not that I had to do that much acting. I made sure to avoid eye contact (again, something I'd had practice in) with the man in the suit who walked up to me with the swagger of someone who knew they were untouchable. He was a bald, well built man wearing dark shades and a sharp black suit. He was grinning confidently; he had nothing to fear from a skinny little shit like me.

"Hello there..." he said, making no effort to hide his patronising tone, "Do you have something for Mr Leopard?"

"Y, yeah..." I answered, keeping my eyes on the floor. I didn't need to look at the man; I knew as long as Ragnarok was watching him, I would be ready. My God, was I really so desperate to trust Ragnarok with my safety? Well, I guessed my well-being was his, so…

"Well, you had better come with me, now hadn't you?" I could almost hear the stupid grin growing on the man's face as I nodded slowly. Damien Leopard was the only one who I'd come to kill, but I was sure no one in Death City, or anywhere else for that matter, would care if any of his hired help went away as well. If they needed to die they would die, if not, they would live, it was as simple as that. The morality is questionable, I know, but an awful lot better than killing everyone I met, as I used to.

He led me down the hall and into an elevator. As the door closed, I caught the eye of the receptionist; she looked at me with so much sorrow, like she pitied me. It was a look I'd got from most people in Death City when I first met them. I had only just realised just how far I'd come in the last year in terms of my confidence. Still, that look didn't reassure me much about my situation.

"So..." the big man said after the elevator's doors slipped shut, interrupting my thoughts, "... Mr Pablo sent you, did he?"

"Yeah" I answered quickly and quietly.

He laughed slightly, "The rain shines, huh kid?" What the heck was he talking about?

I realised it was some kind of code... he probably wanted me to answer a certain way. I didn't know how to deal with this, I hadn't been told. It wasn't the plan to use force at this stage. "I said..." he hissed, and I heard myself gasp as I felt the cold barrel of a gun press to the back of my head, "the rain shines..." There was nothing I could do to avoid it now. I heard him click off the safety. "Time's up, kid."

Ragnarok came screaming out of my back, surprising the thug enough to make him throw his hands up and point the gun away from me. It discharged, and the loud pop of the silencer echoed in the elevator. I yelled for Ragnarok to transform above the thug's cursing and before he could point the gun at me again, I was ready for him. I stabbed him in the chest, aiming for the heart, and hit my mark. The confidence was gone from his face, replaced with a look of utter shock, and then with that far-too-familiar look of calm acceptance as blood came from his mouth and he slumped back against the wall, his head hanging down forward. I sighed with relief as an evil soul appeared at his chest; God knows the last thing I wanted was more innocent blood on my hands. Even so, killing someone who I hadn't been sent to kill always felt awful. I reminded myself that this man wouldn't have felt the same way were the situation reversed.

Even so, the noise might have alerted the guards upstairs, and some of them will be innocent; just ordinary people trying to make ends meet in whatever way they could. But I would kill them if I absolutely had to. I wondered if that made me a monster. For the time being at least, it didn't. I hid next to the door, my back pressed against the wall.

I held my breath as the lift doors opened and there was a split second of bored sounding talking, followed by an icy silence. Then one of the voices cursed as the thug's friend saw him lying there. He quickly came inside, wearing body armour and a mask, carrying a large assault rifle. I quickly realised that we had really underestimated Leopard's resources.

"What the hell?! He's dead!" The guard said in panic.

"Shit, Al… are you sure?" asked the other voice from outside the lift.

They were going to look my way any second now; I knew I had to move. I wasn't going to last very long against one of those rifles, not at this range, but I tried not to think about that. I bit through the skin of the top of my wrist, and my blood dripped to the floor.

Al stood up, "Holy shit… we have to find the guy who did this or…" he was cut off when my bloody needle fired across his legs and swept him off his feet as he started to turn. He did an almost complete flip in the air before landing on his chest.

The other one screamed a curse, but before he could do anything else, the needle shot toward him; I looked around the door to see his terrified face as it shot through his rifle, rendering it useless, or at least that's what I was hoping like hell. I stepped around the door and threw myself forward, the demon sword raised above my head. He raised his hands as I brought the hilt down onto his head. He stood for a second, then buckled at the legs and collapsed.

"What? Why not kill them?"

I heard what Ragnarok said, but chose to ignore him. I jumped and stopped myself screaming as I heard the words "what the hell was that". I was standing directly under a light, which meant that there must be power cables somewhere around here. I heard yelling coming toward me. Going on desperation more than logic, I plunged my sword into the wall, and Ragnarok's angry and anguished growling told me that I hit the wires. A second later, the light above me abruptly went off, followed by the lights down the hall, until I was plunged into darkness.

I crouched and raised my hood as the confused cursing started and grew louder. I made my way toward the side of the room, hugging the wall, to try to sink into the darkness. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear that they were near. I tried to breath as quietly as I could, which was difficult since I was terrified. I felt like running out of there, out of the line of fire.

'But those students need me' I told myself.

Several guards were now walking past me; I could hear their breathing, and their steps on the carpeted floor. I held my breath again and tried to edge past them, keeping as close to the wall as possible, moving as fast as I dared. I gulped hard, and exhaled, making as little sound as possible, keeping moving. After what seemed like a really long time, I ran out of wall as the corridor turned a corner, which I quickly edged around.

As I crept, I heard a voice behind me, from behind the wall. No, it was a door; I felt a gap between it and the wall. "What did you do?" the voice asked menacingly, only to be met with silence. "I said, what did you do, you little bitch?" I realised that they must be holding those students in there. So they were alive, or at least one of them was. My fear was pushed aside by determination. Not entirely, but still.

I felt around for the handle, feeling it and slowly twisting. The door edged open behind me, silently, thank god, and I crept inside. Then I saw the silhouette of the threatening guard, and I made the depressing realisation that I would have to kill him; neither me or the hostages would be safe otherwise. I called upon Ragnarok, who appeared instantly, excited to taste blood again. I raised him above my head in one hand, ready to strike. That's when he turned around.

He must have heard me; he raised his assault rifle, and I leapt at him. I grasped my free hand over his mouth as I stabbed him through the chest, but his gun discharged, and I heard a girl scream. One of the hostages was dead, I just knew it. The other guards would be on me in seconds. I was stuck.

"Look out!" someone screamed, as I felt something metallic touch my back. All of a sudden, I was in a world of pain, swinging Ragnarok around uselessly as the electricity coursed through my body. I remember my heart thumping, I knew this was the end now. Then I blacked out.

…

My head pounded as I opened my heavy eyes to the almost blinding light. My body was stiff and aching; I tried to stand up and stretch. But I couldn't; I couldn't even move my legs. I tugged at my arms, but I couldn't move them either. I tried to remember what happened, but it was a blur. I thought maybe I was dead already.

Then I remembered the tazer and the pain it caused me, and blacking out. Now more aware, I forced my eyes open and frantically tugged at my arms consumed only with the desire to get out of there, but still couldn't move them. They had been handcuffed behind me, while my legs were held together with two cable ties. I tried to relax as best I could, I had to, and I whispered to Ragnarok to get to work on freeing me. He demanded that I say please, which, resentfully, I did.

I looked around, taking in my surroundings. I was in a small, grey room, which seemed empty until I came to a tall girl with long black hair and sharp green eyes, restrained like I was. She wore a pair of jeans and a green wool jacket, which was unzipped, revealing a tight, plain black t-shirt. She was also older than most students, around Tsubaki's or Liz's age, 19 or 20, something like that, which told me she was the weapon. "Hey" she said awkwardly, with a slightly southern accent.

"Hey" I said back, no less awkwardly. I was aware that I still didn't do so well around new people.

She offered a weak, pained smile, "Listen, sorry you got drawn into this, hun. Thanks for trying to get us out of here" she said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"Don't worry," I replied, "I'm still getting you out," a promise I was nowhere near sure I could keep.

Her smile got bigger and she laughed briefly, "Good to know." A few seconds of silence passed, and I wondered what the hell was taking Ragnarok so long. "I'm Janine, by the way. That's Ivy, my meister."

I looked across the room to see a younger girl, probably 14 like most freshman meisters, handcuffed to a radiator. She had shoulder length chestnut hair, a blue skirt, and a pink sweater with a red heart on it. I couldn't tell anything else, because she was looking down at the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked her. She whimpered and nodded, not looking up. Poor thing, she must have been absolutely terrified.

Janine looked pained, but regained her smile to look back at me. "So you know who we are. So, to who do we owe the pleasure?" She seemed nice. Strong too; I guessed she had to be for Ivy's sake.

"Crona. My name's Crona" I answered, still aware of how painfully uncomfortable I must have seemed to her.

Just then, I gasped as I heard a key turn in the door. "Ragnarok, what's the hold up?" I growled at him. Either he freed me soon, or it was over.

"Who are you talking to?" Janine asked.

Just then Ragnarok peered over my shoulder, "that would be me" he said, sounding unjustly proud of himself as I could have screamed in frustration at his neglect for his task.

Janine was clearly confused; I just told her it was a long story as the door flew open and Ragnarok quickly hid himself. A tall, cocky looking man in an expensive suit came in. One look at him told me it was Damien Leopard. He was fifty two years old but could pass for half of that; a tanned, good looking man; a pleasant look to hide the monster inside. In a lot of ways, I guessed, we weren't that different.

"Well, well, well, whatever do we have here?" he said smugly in a chain smoker's voice, crouching in front of me. He got so close that I could smell his foul breath and see the whites of his excited eyes. I just kept staring at him, knowing that any sign of weakness might have meant a bullet through my eye, but then so would answering the question. His grin bent to an unimpressed expression, one that a man in control would always have when things weren't going entirely his way. "You're from the Reaper's School, aren't you?"

Just what the hell was taking Ragnarok so long? I gritted my teeth and looked away from him, hoping that my defiance might buy us a little time. Leopard frowned, almost sarcastically, "You know, it's not very clever to not give me what I want. Do you know what happens to people who don't give me what I want?"

I looked at him again, he clearly wanted to intimidate me, and maybe would keep stalling until he did. He always got what he wanted after all. "I've dealt with worse people than you," I said simply. Technically true, but it really didn't seem like it right now.

He grinned again, "No. I don't think you have. Now were you sent by the Reaper or not?" he asked again, trying to sound amicable. I just stared at him. Now would be a good time, Ragnarok. Now would be a really freaking good time! He frowned again, really angry this time, "Well let's see what we can do about your speech problem."

He stood up, and walked over to the radiator where Ivy was. She started breathing heavily, keeping her head down. But Leopard grabbed her hair, causing her to let out a painful yelp, and forced her head up. Her blue eyes stared at me hopefully as her acne stained, but still pretty, face contorted in terror. I gasped audibly as Leopard removed a flip-knife from his pocket and pushed the side of it against the side of her face, right near her right eye. Her eyes flicked to the knife before shutting tightly with tears running down her face.

Right now, all that mattered was Ivy, Leopard and getting free. Janine's yelling at him was drowned out by the fear and anger that was bubbling in my head. A girl's life was in danger, and I was the only one who could help her. Redemption or failure hung on a thread.

"Did… the Reaper… send you?" he asked once more through gritted teeth.

I tensed, ready to leap. Ragnarok…

Then I heard a whisper. "It's done."

I threw my arms apart; Ragnarok came to my hand in weapon form and immediately screeched. The sudden noise made Leopard flinch, only for a second. Which was all I needed. I used my previously cut wrist to call upon a bloody needle, which pierced Leopard's shoulder, making him let out a primeval scream and drop the knife. I used Ragnarok to cut the cable ties, and I stood up and lunged at Leopard. Avoiding a powerful punch from his good arm, I reached up and grabbed him hard by the throat, making him wretch satisfyingly, and aimed Ragnarok at his stomach.

His face deformed with rage, but like I cared; he wasn't the one in control anymore. I heard guards behind the door, and I held Leopard in front of me with Ragnarok across his throat. The door flew open and one of the guards pointed his gun in my direction. "Tell them to drop their weapons." I told Leopard. God, it felt good to be in control. It wasn't something I was used to.

"Do as he says…" Leopard growled, still believing that he held all the cards. Reluctantly, the guard put his rifle on the ground, and the others followed suit. I then ordered one of them to untie Janine and Ivy, which he did, almost joyfully actually. With them free, it was time to finish up. Keeping a tight grip on Leopard, and telling everyone there that I'd kill him if they followed.

"Please do!" one of them shouted, "we're only here because he threatened our families." At that, I felt Leopard tense; I think it was finally starting to dawn on him just how screwed he was. He'd just lost his last line of defence, and to be honest, I felt kind of sorry for him. Then I thought of all the people he had killed. That was where we were not alike; no one forced him to kill, and he felt no remorse whatsoever.

After I told the guards to get lost, I led him into his own office, and pushed him inside. He landed on his front and immediately turned to face me, with hatred burning in his eyes. I thrust at him with Ragnarok, and he gasped as the blade touched his suit.

I looked over my shoulder and motioned for Ivy and Janine to come in too. Janine nodded, and led the scared looking meister inside. I felt terrible, God only knows what they'd put her through; I thought of the man threatening them in the dark, and whether he was genuinely the monstrous torturer I'd thought he was, or another scared man just thinking of his family.

Janine closed the door behind her. "Oh God, I would kiss you if not for the obvious." I blushed slightly, but tried to shake it off. I met Leopard's eye, and knew that I couldn't let him have any mercy, because he now thought I cared about Janine. But she then showed that I'd underestimated her there; as she knelt down next to Leopard and punched him full in the face. Blood shot from his nose as he grunted angrily.

"Bitch!" he hissed. It was weird, but I got the impression that he still thought he was in control. Maybe he was just being cocky, or maybe he knew something I didn't. That reminded me; Professor Stein had asked for some information from Leopard, some very 'sensitive' information.

Too sensitive for Janine and Ivy's ears, I imagined. "You guys need to get out of here right now." I told them, as assertively as I could manage.

"No freaking way…" Janine said, "If you think I'm letting this son-of-a-bitch get away with…"

I was about to tell her again, but before I could, Ivy put a hand on Janine's shoulder, as if holding her back. The pair looked at each other, Ivy's eyes were sad, but with a strange sureness about them, and Janine seemed to give in. "Alright" she finally sighed, before turning to leave.

Ivy stood still for a second; I had my eyes on Leopard now, but I could feel that she was staring at me. "Are you going to kill him?" She asked me.

What a weird question, "Well, yeah. That's what I was sent to do." I glanced at her sad face. Did she really feel remorse for Leopard? The man who kidnapped her, strapped her up and threatened to kill her. Not to mention the fact that Lord Death had ordered his killing, which was proof, if any was needed, that he needed to die. Still, she looked unsure. "He'd only kill more people."

This didn't reassure her, but she seemed to accept it. So she and Janine left the room, and made their way down the corridor.

"Except you're not going to kill me, are you?" Leopard asked, his grin back. "You want something from me, or else we wouldn't be having this discussion, now wouldn't we."

"No." I answered, and I moved Ragnarok up to his throat. "Damien Leopard, The Grim Reaper has ordered your execution. However, answer my questions truthfully, and his judgement may be lenient." It sounded just as cheesy as when I learned it before I came here.

He brought his hands up in a non-threatening position, "Ask away, my little friend." Still much too confident.

"Where is Hernandez Pablo operating?" I had no idea who this person was, but I was going to make a point of finding out once I got back. Still, I wasn't curious enough to want to be in this slime's presence for much longer.

"Sorry, my little friend…" he said, closing his fist. "… Client confidentiality."

He punched Ragnarok to one side, sending me spinning. Before I could wonder just how the hell he'd done that, his arm was wrapped around my neck and starting to choke me. He whispered something to me which I didn't hear as I swung my arm up, trying to get a finger in his eye. He turned his head away at the last second, but loosened his grip doing it. So I swung my arm again, looking to elbow him this time, and I caught his face. Another two elbows convinced him to let go.

I spun around just in time to be met with a wild swinging punch, which collided with my chest and sent me crashing through the wall behind me. Dizzy and confused, I felt an odd, but all-too-familiar tingling. I'd only felt it twice before, and both times I was fighting the same man, Professor Stein.

He approached me, laughing quietly, his fist sparkling, holding a knuckle duster. "How are you using your soul wavelength" I said out loud.

"That won't matter much to you in a moment"

He grabbed my jacket and forced me up, about to take a swing at my face. I wouldn't survive that. I kicked out, catching him hard in the knee, which snapped backward. He screamed and staggered, giving me a precious second. I swung Ragnarok, but he regained his balance and threw me back to the ground. I looked down to protect my head from the impact, but still winded myself as I hit the wall.

I held my sword up to block the incoming blow, and felt the sting as his soul wavelength surged through my blood.

He grabbed me by the hair, swearing loudly at me, and kicked me hard in the stomach.

I gagged as the nausea hit me. He kicked me again, and I wretched. But that was when he made the mistake I needed him to make. I coughed up blood.

Leopard grabbed my face, bringing it close to his. "No one f%&*s with Damien Leopard, you arrogant little shit." He hissed. "I'm going to send the Reaper your head."

I had to consciously stop myself from being sick as I spoke. But I got it out. "Bloody Needle..." I whispered.

The Black Blood at his feet shot up, piercing his chest. He let go of me and screamed in pain and anger before swinging his sparkling fist again.

I blocked it with Ragnarok again, this time getting his blade in between the knuckles.

He grinned as he sent a burst of his wavelength down the sword. But I was ready this time.

"Ragnarok, Scream Resonance."

It was deafening, but so was Leopard's screaming as the vibrations literally shook his soul. Then the Knuckleduster gave in under the vibrating blade. It snapped, and Ragnarok slowly slipped down Leopard's arm. He squealed like a piglet as his arm limply fell off.

He fell to the floor, gasping for air and sobbing loudly. Blood spread over the floor, staining his suit and reddening his dark hair.

I stood over him, now officially pissed off, "Where is Pablo operating?" I asked him again. The helpless man just whimpered at me. "Tell me now!" I yelled, knowing that he could die of his injuries at any second.

He tried to form words, but they died in his mouth. Then he gasped painfully, and exhaled slowly. His eyes rolled into his head, and his head fell sideways. Damien Leopard was gone.

I gritted my teeth and sighed. I'd failed my mission.

…

I stepped back outside, and looked for those guards. I was happy to see that they had all gone. I sighed with relief as I could finally believe that it was over. No one in the street seemed any the wiser either. They all just went about their normal routine. I realised that that was something I didn't know, just having a routine. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Janine and Ivy were the only sign of what had just happened that I could see. They stood outside the building, hugging each other tightly. Ivy seemed to be crying. Not that I blamed her; she had experienced something that I could sympathise with. She experienced the absolute surety that she was going to die. It was something that changed you. I couldn't help but admire Janine, who still looked strong, even after all that had happened.

To tell the truth, despite having failed, I felt really good about myself. Perhaps I had redeemed myself a little today. I had saved a pair of innocent lives, and probably a lot more as well. Maybe I was still a monster. But still, I thought, there was hope for me.


	2. The Village of the Damned

The Village of the Damned

Death the Kid's POV

It was a most depressing sight. As I looked down on the dead village with my weapon partners at my sides, I grimaced at the bleakness of it. No-one walked the street, no light shone from the houses, and I could detect the odour of rot from several metres. There was no-one, no-one to whom I could voice my compliant. The layout of the village was unforgivably asymmetrical. I raised this to my weapon partners, but they seemed not to listen. The Thompson sisters cared nothing for symmetry. I sighed for their ignorance. Liz clung to my shoulder, doing her usual routine of whining about places she considers spooky. "Kid… do we really have to go down there? I mean the place is deserted" she moaned.

"Of course we do" I said simply, not looking back. I was in no mood for such conversation. I hadn't slept well, mainly due to Patty's constant laughing in the next room. She had found some comic book she took a fancy to, and which she obviously found amusing, and had been reading it until she finally grew weary. That was at 4:36 am. To tell the truth, they had been an annoyance all morning. Moaning, giggling, giggling at the moaning, moaning at the giggling…

Naturally, I was keen to solve the mystery of this place as quickly as possible. Not only to restore order, but to get back and get some quality alone time. I would perhaps admire my symmetrical art with some coffee, before getting some work done. Just as long as I got some peace from these two. But enough of that; I had to focus my mind on the task at hand as I began to walk toward the little ghost town.

This was the rural village of Hunsbury in the South of England… Good God, that flight was a trial, what with Liz's constant bellyaching, and Patty apparently having a screaming contest with a baby, among other things. Why we had to use a commercial airliner was beyond me…

But regardless, in this village, many innocent souls had been lost, with no immediately obvious reason. There was no disaster, no outbreak of disease, no murderous supernatural beings, or even any evidence of Kishin eggs; half the people in the village seemed to have simply died. Although, that was perhaps the strangest thing; not the entire village had died, just over 50% of the village was, apparently still alive. Although I have to say, I saw no evidence of life myself. No bodies either.

Ignoring the ever-present mix of complaining and jolly singing behind me, I walked through the village, a sense of foreboding about the place. I flicked my eyes from house to house, looking for any signs of life. "Well…" Liz suddenly started whining again, "Looks like there's nothing here. Let's head home."

That was the last straw, "Look! If you want to go away and cower, be my guest." It came out before I could stop it. But, at the time, I did not regret it at all.

I heard her let out an indignant exhale. "Geez, what the hell's eating you?"

Meanwhile, the draining laugh continued.

I lost it. I turned to Patty, clenching my teeth. "Shut up!" I yelled at her. Not out of almost jovial mild annoyance, as I usually did, but out of genuine malice.

She stopped almost immediately, and folded her arms, pouting like a child.

"God! You two have been a pain in the ass all morning! Enough! Enough I say! Do you…"

"Alright, already! You've made your point" said Liz, the anger and hurt in her voice obvious, even to me. "C'mon Patty. We can take a hint, we're obviously not wanted around here…"

The guilt and the stupidity of what I had just said finally occurred to me. "I'm Sorry! Look, guys… Liz…" they ignored me and kept walking.

I cursed my foolishness. In an anguished sigh, I knew I had to make it up to them somehow, as quickly as possible. But, alas, there was no time for regrets.

I turned back, and three houses down I saw movement in an upstairs window; the silhouette of what appeared to be a woman stared out at me. I headed towards the door of the house, hoping that I was finally going to get some answers. They knew I was coming; I saw the silhouette walk away, but I knocked on the door nonetheless. A few seconds passed, and the door opened. Before I could speak, I was met with a shock as a hand seized me by the throat, and the door opened all the way to reveal the woman, with a crazed look in the eye and a carving knife in the other hand.

I grabbed the hand around my throat and drove my thumb into the nerve between the thumb and index finger muscles. She winced and her hand sprung open, I pulled it away. She thrust at my chest with the knife, I dodged and grabbed her other hand, shifted my weight and threw her over my hip to the ground. I was still angry with myself over what had happened with Liz and Patty, thus I let go of her empty hand and punched her in the head, barely aware of my action. Still she thrashed, determined to free her knife hand, so I hit her again. This time she fell into unconsciousness.

This had escalated much quicker than I had anticipated. Suddenly, I was worried about the girls. I called out to them, but no answer came. Guilt overcame me, if anything happened, and the last thing I remembered about them was being rude to them…

I couldn't think about it for long, as doors started to open and more people poured out. I quickly noticed that they were all women, every single one of them. They started shuffling toward me like the hordes of a bad zombie flick, but with a crazed look of purpose in their eyes. Even with my skill and the strength of a Reaper, there was no way I could fight them all off. Not without killing them, and that was something that I was forbidden to do, for not one of these women harboured an evil soul; they were all being controlled somehow.

They, however, clearly were under no such inhibition as I was, as they all brandished knives or blunt instruments.

Still, I kept my resolve. I activated Beelzebub the hover-board, got on and hovered upwards, out of their reach. "Bastard!" I heard one of them scream. I flew away, trying to get a better view of the village, knowing, as I did, even less than when I arrived. These women were not acting of their own accord, that much was for sure. But since true mind control was virtually impossible, and this seemed far too basic to be moral manipulation, what did that leave? And where were Liz and Patty?

My thoughts were interrupted again when Beelzebub seemed to explode beneath my feet. I fell through the air toward a house. All I could do was prepare for the landing and hope for the best. After what seemed like a long time, I hit the roof and crashed through it. Next thing I knew, I was on my back aching all over. I winced as I moved to stand up, but I still seemed to be in one piece and managed to haul myself to my knees. Conscious that they would be on me in a moment, I forced myself up, using a table to do so. It was then that I saw something that made this mystery even deeper, and much darker.

The man's body lay under the table, at least ten stab wounds in his chest. Just what the hell was going on in this damn village?

I heard the front door open, and immediately started to look for potential exits. I found none, not a back window, not a door to a garage, nothing. My Reaper values may have been about to see me killed for their protection.

But then I heard Patty's sweet voice, followed by Liz's. Thank goodness they were alright, and that they were here. The relief left me breathless.

I stepped out into the hallway to greet them, and Liz kicked me hard in the stomach. I gasped in shock before she struck me again, slapping me back through the door onto my back. This was no playful or angry slap either; this was a slap you gave someone with the express purpose of causing damage. "Liz! What are you doing?!" I called out to her, purely out of blind hope of reaching her, as both she and Patty were clearly under the same control as the rest of the village.

She didn't answer, instead she just looked me, with a totally focused and emotionless look in her eyes. Patty took her Sister's hand, and she transformed into her weapon form. Liz raised the small desert eagle, pointing her at my head. I kicked out at her leg, which flew backwards, sending her tumbling forward. Before I could move out of the way, she landed on top of me, and immediately clawed at my face. I growled as her nails dug into my cheek, but managed to push her off in only a few seconds. I tried to stand up, but she grabbed me around the neck, pushing Patty's barrel into my temple. Instinctively, I bit into her wrist, feeling tremendous guilt as soon as I had done it, and even more when she screamed in pain.

It had, however, had the desired effect. She let go and I stood up and sprinted up the stairs as she clawed at my feet. I was acting purely on instinct, not turning around as a shot rang out behind me, hitting the wall in a small explosion of bright light. I ran into one of the rooms, apparently an office judging by the desk overflowing with papers and the hopelessly depressing colours, and shut the door, barricading it with a chair.

I heard them coming up the stairs. I had no other option; I had to take a chance. I dived into the window, smashing it and tumbling into the dusk. I rolled as I landed on the lawn, saving myself from injury, but not from being winded. I quickly got to my feet and looked around frantically. I started toward the fence and leapt over it into the next yard, just as I heard Liz and Patty blast through the door I had barricaded.

They were all after me now, I had to get out, get reinforcements, warn everybody around to stay away. Get help for poor Patty and Liz. As I leapt over the next fence, my heart skipped a beat when I saw two of them waiting for me on the other side. They caught me, one grabbing my arms and the other grabbing my legs, and started to haul me away. I struggled furiously, but I was suspended in the air between them, and my struggling had little strength behind it.

A third woman honed into view, armed with a golf club, which she raised it above her head and brought down on my knee. I felt it flex backwards and pain shot through my leg. Struggling became painful, but I had to get loose. She raised the club again, but I managed to yank my arm free from the woman's grip. I quickly used it wrench her off my other arm, and I tucked my head in and winded myself on the ground yet again. The one with the club regained her composure, that mad, zombie-like stare, and raised the club again, this time aiming for my head. But lying on the ground finally gave me a base for my strength and I was able to twist my right leg free from the one holding it, and kicked her away with it. I stood up, but not quite quick enough as the club hit me across the back. The dull pain from the three falls was back with a vengeance. I realised that my leg hurt when I put pressure on it, so tried limping away as fast as I could.

It wasn't fast enough. The club hit me in the good leg, sending me flying and crashing to the ground for the fourth time in about five minutes. It was all taking its toll, even on my Reaper body. Literally my entire form was aching unbearably, my legs particularly. I wondered if I would even be able to stand up.

I came to a chilling conclusion. Either I risked breaking my oath as a Reaper, or I was dead. I decided that the world needed one to bring order more than it needed that one to play by the rules. No. I wasn't going to die here, alone and knowing my friends were in danger. Not in a place as asymmetrical as this. I saw the golf club rise yet again; I stood up and blocked her arm. Elbowing her in the jaw and pushing her away, I rolled back to my feet, having to consciously try to keep myself from collapsing once I was upright. I saw that one of the women, the one who had held my arms, was now wielding a broken wine bottle. I prepared myself, but was unable to maintain my balance and fell to one knee.

I almost gasped when I heard the other one yell, "He's over here."

And I wasn't going anywhere either.

I'd left it too late. I had been beaten, cut, and dropped, and it had sapped me. I tried to stand again, but the aching and exhaustion took effect, and I stayed on one knee. More were arriving, and the one in front of me looked ready to stab me with the broken glass.

"No" I said to myself. Not here. I refused to die in such a disgustingly asymmetrical place. The woman lunged at me with the bottle. I swiftly evaded, and struck her across the neck nerves with the edge of my hand. She kept going, toppling over next to me, her legs collapsing like wet pasta.

The rest of them were starting to close in. I saw my escape route; I began to climb up the drainpipe of the house that the garden I was in belonged to. Eventually, I reached the roof, far from the screaming and threats coming from below.

A shot raced past me, and I threw myself to the tiles, covering my head. I lied there, completely still as the shots of one of my friends whipped over my head. What was I supposed to do? How could I restore order?

How was I supposed to protect the world as a reaper when I couldn't even protect those I loved the most? 'I'm worthless, completely worthless'. I considered just standing up and allowing them to end it, but I was frozen.

Damn it. Was I really such a coward that I couldn't face death, even when it was inevitable?

That was it. I just closed my eyes and stayed where I was, feeling nothing but the empty sadness, and the sensation of tears stinging my eyes and my breath getting hoarser.

Time passed. Of how much, I wasn't sure. It felt like hours.

I became aware that the sound of the shooting had stopped. What did this mean? Was I safe? Still, I stayed rooted to the spot. They were likely just waiting for me to stand up. Death seemed to be the only option; I didn't even have Liz and Patty this time. They had been the factor that had been keeping me alive, and I had only just realised it.

And I had spent all day treating them like nothing more than irritations.

I was brought out of my wallowing when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder and looked up. It belonged to a boy of around 16, with short blond hair and exceptionally pale skin. He grinned at me, "Oh, how the mighty have fallen" he said in a mocking boyish voice.

"Who are you?" I asked as forcefully as I could at that moment, "Where are Liz and Patty?"

He licked his lips, "Oh, there're fine" he laughed "In fact, they're having the time of their lives!" He stood and looked around, then gestured for me to stand up. I did not oblige, he had hardly given me reason to trust him. Instead, I just continued to glare at him, still thinking of potential escape plans. "It's fine. They will not kill you, not unless I want them to."

"Forgive me if I'm not reassured" I replied.

He maintained his grin, which he would have reason to do. He was holding all the cards. "What's say we talk around my place? Over a drink, eh?" I got the impression that he wanted to draw this out as long as possible, which suited me just fine. It gave me some time to work out my next manoeuvre; but what could I do? I needed Liz and Patty.

"I asked where my weapons were" I said forcefully.

He laughed quietly. "You also asked who I was, and that was the question that I _didn't_ answer". Smug bastard. He was in control and he knew it; and he wanted to stay there. "So, what say you about that drink, huh, Reaper?"

It could have been a trap. Then again, there was little point in trapping the already captured mouse, I thought. Not that I had much other choice, of course, it gave me a better chance than I currently had just lying here, waiting for the end. Hesitantly, I stood, my body aching all the while.

He grinned at me, "Excellent" he hissed. He held out his hand, "I'm Adrian, by the way." I did not shake his hand; I simply stood there, looking at him. This seemed to rattle him; the grin disappeared, replaced by a scowl. He threw his other hand at me, and sparks of wavelength energy struck me in the chest, sending a pain like one thousand needles coursing through my body.

Damn it, I had let my pride get the better of me. I instinctively clutched at invisible handles as I stumbled backwards and felt myself start to plunge off of the roof. After what seemed like a long fall, I hit the tarmac, winding myself again, and crying out as the bruises on my back were slammed by the impact. In an instant, Adrian's brainwashed minions were on me. They grabbed me, wherever they could get a secure grip, I thrashed to release myself, but to no avail.

Patty, then Liz came into view, looks of steely determination on their faces, and they started stamping on my legs. I cried out in pain as my already injured limbs were crushed beneath my friends' boots. It seemed to go on for hours, I cried their names, desperately trying to get through to them, but they ignored me.

Finally, they stopped and stepped backwards, leaving my legs to throb agonisingly. Tears of pain rolled down my face, and my lip was bleeding where I had bitten through. Then I saw Adrian walking towards me as the women forced me to sit up. He took his eyes off me for a second, and looked at Patty, who seemed to be giggling breathlessly, anxiously waiting for him. He stroked her face and kissed her on the forehead, and she seemed to be in ecstasy about it. She was laughing, but not her usual laugh, more like that of a love-struck school girl, almost as if…

It was then I figured out what Adrian was and how he has been controlling these people; he was an Incubus, a monstrous creature which uses its mind powers to seduce innocent women, and then steal their life force.

He was controlling my friends. And had forced all the women and girls of the village to murder all of their husbands, boyfriends, brothers… perhaps even children.

Bastard. I had to save them, I had to save them now.

He then turned to me, silently laughing at my rage. "I've dreamed my whole life of the day when I would finally get to kill one of the Reaper's minions." He was savouring every word. "And now the moment has finally arrived, and it's Death's son." He was breathing heavily in pure excitement and happiness.

"Fine then. You have me" I said "Now let my friends go."

He let out a loud belly laugh. "Okay then. Lizzie, Patty, you can leave if you want to."

The love struck smiles on the girls grew, "Nuh uh!" Patty exclaimed, shaking her head frantically.

"Why would I ever leave you?" Liz said, melting under whatever charm he had forced her to think he had.

I wanted to gouge this f***er's eyes out. "How dare you?" I hissed through my teeth.

"How dare I?" he said. "This is what I was born to do; it's how I live" he had changed, his earlier euphoria had taken on an unmistakeable bitterness. "Your Father…" he spat out the words "he had a choice."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He gritted his teeth, "You mean you don't know? He never even told you?"

"What? Told me what?"

There was a moment of silence, in which all of his slaves looked terrified. Then he started growling, then screaming in rage, and then he swung around and punched a woman in the jaw. She was sent crashing to the floor, her young face, perhaps early twenties, bleeding viciously. "Adrian! Please, I'm sorry!" she yelled. He ignored her and pinned her to the ground laying punch after punch into her face, all the while screaming angrily.

"Stop it!" I shouted, "You're going to kill her." He took no notice. I struggled to get free; luckily, those holding me down were watching in horror, as I was, as one of their number was slowly beaten to death. I slipped my arms out and, acting purely on adrenalin, leapt up and kicked Adrian in the side of the head.

Almost immediately, however, I was leapt on once again by the horde. They pinned me to the ground, bending my limbs in all different directions. I screamed in pain, and I heard Liz tell me to stay quiet. Adrian was up now, rubbing a red area of his face where my shoe had connected. I was nowhere near satisfied with the damage I had done to him. I looked at his victim, who was sobbing uncontrollably on the ground, her blond hair caked with her own blood, and her pretty face ruined by massive, painful looking bruises. "Sorry… so sorry…" she was muttering.

"Coward!" I screamed. "You damn coward!"

"Coward?!" he yelled back. "You're calling _me _a coward?!" He was coming over to me, seething and grinding his teeth. His eyes flicked to those holding me down and he swung his head back furiously, ready to head-butt me. They all flinched in unison and let go of me, and then anger took over, I leapt at him, trying to tackle him to the ground, but he evaded. I fell flat on the ground, and he followed me, trying to pin me in much the same way as the poor soul from earlier. Unlike her, however, I was able to fight back. I threw my hips up, forcing him to brace his arms on the ground above me to stop him from going face first into the ground. I shuffled out from under him, and wrapped my arm around his neck.

He started to thrash as I choked him, and I only just managed to bow my head to protect my face from his elbow. He then bit into my arm but with all the adrenalin I barely felt a thing. I tried to re-apply the choke, but he had gotten his head in the way now. I roared in primal anger, and swung my arm out, bringing it back into his face. I did it again, and again, and again.

I felt the women grab me again, and drag me off of him. I hung on; for at least a metre they were dragging both of us. But one of their hands prised my fingers away, and Adrian pulled away, blood flowing from his now broken nose. He leapt up and kneed me in the chest, driving the wind from my lungs. He started swinging blindly, fists flying, and my face went numb. After a minute, he stopped.

My vision was blurred, and I could barely move. They let me go, and I fell limply onto the concrete.

I heard him shout something, but my ears were ringing so loudly. I felt something, or someone, land next to me, and heard a choking wretch. I blinked, trying to clear my vision, and I could eventually make him out. Standing with his arms outstretched, he seemed to be shaking. Now what was happening?

I blinked some more, and my vision slowly returned. I saw his face now, and I saw that his nose was no longer broken. How was this possible? And then I turned my head; Liz was laying next for me, gasping for air, her face wrinkled. He was draining her. That son of a bitch was draining her life force. And to fix some cosmetic injury…

But I had almost no energy left. My adrenal dump had been exhausted; I could feel myself shaking. I saw Patty looking down at Liz, and saw her lip quivering and her eyes fill with tears. "Sis…" she whimpered.

Damn it! He was killing her. I couldn't stop him. I had failed her, failed Patty, failed Father, failed everyone. I was worthless, just a piece of trash. I just wanted to let it all end now, let him make the final blow, end my miserable life.

Patty sobbed loudly.

She would be next.

No. I could not allow this. "I am a Reaper" I said aloud. I forced myself to one knee.

"I am a Reaper" I said again. I fell, but immediately forced myself back up. "I am… I am a REAPER!"

Nothing mattered now. Nothing but my friends, and the Incubus who was killing them. I felt no anger, no fear, just a will to do my duty as a reaper. I stood up, and walked toward Adrian. He looked at me in shock, and charged his soul wavelength into his right arm, and discharged it at me. I stopped it, and forced my own soul upon his. He screamed as his soul was stung.

I grabbed him by the throat, and he swung a kick, which I blocked. I threw him to the ground, making a hole in the concrete below. He screamed for his slaves to help him, but I was blocking him. My soul was still dominating his. I raised my leg, ready to finish him by stamping his head into nothing.

"Wait!" he yelled. "I'll give your friend back her life force!" I gasped. I could feel again, and became aware of the painful cough coming from Liz, the terrible sobs from Patty, and the confused and terrified voices of the other people. "Let me go, and I swear I'll save her."

What could I do? It should have been obvious; he was a threat to the DWMA and the world. My purpose in life was to maintain order, to protect the good and crush the evil. But then Liz would…

"Let her go."

Almost immediately, the colour and youth returned to Liz's face, and her breathing was normal again. I sighed in relief. Patty took her sister in her arms, and they embraced each other.

I placed my foot down and looked down at the pathetically whimpering Incubus on the ground. He uncovered his face. "I will let you live" I said. "Now don't ever let me see your face again".

"You… You're letting me go?" He said in disbelief. I nodded briskly. "Why?" His eyes took on a familiar anger. "But… my race…" His face contorted "You… Reapers… killed them all. Where was your goddamn compassion then?!"

He tackled me to the ground again. But this time the odds were not his favour; Liz kicked him hard in the ribs and he tumbled to the ground. She grasped my hand, and Patty took the other, and they transformed into weapon form.

The bliss of resonating souls with them was indescribable. I thought that I would lose them today, and here they were, close to me as they could be. I chuckled quietly. 'I love you guys' I said involuntarily, instantly praying like hell that they didn't hear me.

I raised the Death Cannons, and Adrian's eyes widened. He squealed and started to run. Too late.

We fired, and the blast engulfed him. When the smoke cleared, I lowered my arms and sighed deeply. It was over.

…

"My God! What happened to you?!" This was the first thing that had been said to me upon our return to Death City. It had come from Ox Ford, a fellow meister, who was about to go on a mission of his own. Until then, I had not considered my appearance following the incident. But after I briefly assured him that it was nothing we could not handle, I strode into the next room, and caught a glimpse of my reflection.

His question was wholly justified; I looked terrible. My face had been adorned with a dozen different cuts and bruises, and was also somewhat swollen. I realised with great horror that I was totally asymmetrical, and dropped to my knees covering my face in shame. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Liz's sad face.

"Kid… I… look, we're really sorry about…"

I raised my hand to silence her. "It is me who should be apologising." I decided that my self-pity could wait, "I treated you both shamefully on the way to that mission, and I… I deeply regret some of the things I said. I truly am sorry." And I really was.

Liz smiled at me and Patty giggled. I sighed in satisfaction; everything was going to be alright.

"Yay! We're all friends again!" Patty chirped sweetly.

…

It was late, and so we all turned in almost immediately after getting home. But I couldn't sleep; I couldn't get that village out of my mind. Adrian was dead, but the damage he did can never be undone. So many had died… and those who lived would never be the same again.

My head buzzed with questions. Had my father really committed genocide? I always knew that Incubi and Succubi were extinct; a view I now knew to be, at least until today, mistaken. But I never dreamed that my Father would have had anything to do with it. It was a thought that deeply disturbed me. Genocide was not on his nature; he allowed the Witches to exist as a people, and they were our mortal enemies. What was different about Adrian's race? Why had my Father kept this from me?

More importantly, what else was he keeping from me?

_The End_

_Next Time – The Snake Cult_


	3. The Snake Cult

The Snake Cult

Soul didn't think he had ever slept better in his whole life. This could be a cool day; all cool days start cool.

"Soul! Soul!"

Oh, great. So much for a cool day; a great night's sleep, waking up by nagging. "Go away Maka…" he murmured sleepily "... just gimme another five minutes, okay?"

"Wake up, you idiot!"

Well, that was rude. "What the hell's so important?" he replied.

"What's so…" she repeated angrily. "We've been kidnapped you half wit!"

"Wha?" Soul mumbled, confused as hell. He struggled to open his heavy eyes; he was in a small, dark, concrete room, lit by shivered from the damp cold, and wrinkled his nose at the awful smell. He looked down, and saw that he was sitting on a wooden chair, with his wrists tied to the arms of the chair. He groaned as he tugged at them. No use."Oh God…" he said in annoyance, "Cool guys aren't supposed to be kidnapped…"

"We have bigger things to worry about than our 'coolness' right now, Soul!" said Maka, who Soul now realised was tied to a chair behind, and back-to-back with, his. "We need to get out of here."

He needed to stay calm, for both their sakes. He could tell that Maka was starting to lose her cool, not something that usually happened; but then she was rarely helpless like this. "Don't worry…" he said, trying to lighten the mood, "maybe they just want to sell us time share plans, or something."

It didn't go down too well, "Damn it, Soul! This is no time for kidding around!" she snapped. Soul nodded; it was a really goofy joke anyway…

He decided to skip the jokes from here on in, and he asked her what he really wanted to know. "You okay?"

She sighed, "Uh huh… how about you?"

"Never better…"

"Listen, Soul…" she started, interrupting his train of thought, "you need to transform to weapon form, then back again, so you're out of your chair. Then you free me. Got it?"

Soul grinned, "Good plan, bookworm". He did as she said, and it worked. He stood up, and stretched.

"Hurry up" said an un-amused Maka.

"Okay, then" Soul said, making his way around to Maka's chair, glad to see her face, that she wasn't hurt. "Time to rescue the damsel in distress." Maka glared at him, and he looked back, flashing one of his signature grins, just glad she was still there to annoy. He was going to get his skull caved in by a book in just a second… totally worth it.

He started to work on her restraints, but didn't have long. "Soul, look out!" she yelled. Before he could turn around, something hit him hard in the back of the head, sending him tumbling forward, directly onto Maka… awkwardly. Quickly standing up, he was met by a punch to the side of the jaw before he could see his attacker. He was knocked to the floor, dazed. He didn't stay down for long, not leaving his meister at the mercy of this bastard. Soul dived at his legs, knocking the attacker to the floor. Soul saw that he was wearing a robe which looked oddly familiar; he could see nothing else of him. The hooded figure sat up, grabbed Soul by the hair and thrust him aside. He shielded his head from the fall, landing painfully on the back of his neck, and then onto his back. "Soul! Soul, get out of here!" Maka shouted.

He ignored her; it was his duty to protect her… and that was exactly what he was going to do. He got to his feet, and prepared to throw himself at the hood again. A horrible smell and awful blackness came down as a bag was placed over his head from behind him. He was pulled backwards to the floor, the sharp stone digging into his back. His arms were grabbed and pulled together in front of him, and his attacker put a zip cable around them. "No! Let him go!" he heard Maka yell. He called back to her, the bag muffling his voice. His arms were pulled over his head, and he was dragged away, his back being agonizingly scraped along the stone floor. He struggled viciously, not letting up for even a second. Maka's voice got further and further away every second. It was then that he realised where he had seen that robe before, and he cursed under his breath. They had to escape… they had to escape, or they were going to die.

…

A young, smooth face stared at Maka beneath the hood. His skin was pale, his eyes dead… he was looking at her completely blankly. Maka knew then that she could expect no mercy; he didn't care about her at all. She was nothing to him, just a necessary part of whatever he had to do.

She wondered just what they did have in store for her…

It wasn't long before she got her answer. Just then, the other hooded man handed him a small sack, a faint spitting sound coming from it.

He took the sack without a word, reached into it, and slowly pulled out a long, whip like thing. It reared up in the darkness and the hissing grew louder. It was a snake.

Maka struggled furiously, but her ropes wouldn't budge. She felt the other man grab her head again "No! No!" she yelled, she knew what would happen if that snake bit her; hours of torment. A slow, painful, and pathetic death.

He took out the knife again, and cut the snake's head off. Maka raised an eyebrow; none of this was making sense. He reached for her, his hand smothered in the snake's blood. She instinctively tried to pull away but the other one's hands kept her still. He rubbed the blood across her face. He then dropped the corpse, and turned away from her.

"Wait!" she shouted after him, trying to stop her voice cracking "Where's Soul? What have you done with him?" Her voice cracked now, but that didn't matter. They ignored her, "Answer me, damn it!"

They walked out, and closed the door. Maka let out a deep sigh as the clunk rang out as the door was locked. Her arms shook uncontrollably. She needed to get out of here, to get to Soul.

But, just as she started to struggle, the door clunked again. The hooded man came back in… holding a knife.

…

They threw Soul to the floor, driving the wind out of him. He growled at them, and started kicking out, hoping he'd get one of them. A He was kicked in the ribs, and had to stop himself from throwing up.

He heard a monotonous voice say "Here is the Weapon… now where is what you agreed?"

Another voice, laid back and arrogant replied "This it?"

There was a pause. Soul cried out "You bastards! I will…" he was kicked in the ribs again.

The first voice spoke again, "Yes… you may take him…"

"Great!" said the second, "oh, and Mrs Pablo told me to thank you from the bottom of her heart… oh yeah, and to apologise that she couldn't be here in person… why she pays idiots like me, I guess."

That was when Soul had a, he had to admit, brilliant plan. "Hey! What the hell is going on?!" he yelled. He counted one second, and blocked the incoming rib-kick.

He heard the first voice gasp, and Soul capitalised on his surprise. He rolled into him, and heard him tumble over. Soul swiftly rolled onto his feet, and started to run. He was grabbed by the collar, and, before he could lash out again, was punched in the stomach… so hard.

"Heh… you mortals. For guys who death actually applies to, you…" he laughed "sure are slow to accept that it applies to you!"

Soul reeled from the blow. He wretched, and tasted blood. Immediately he started thrashing again, determined to get loose.

The other guy sighed, "are you going to be like this for the whole journey?" he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "I don't get why you're so worried… I hear the afterlife's very nice; very nice accommodation, apparently." Soul heard what he thought was the other guys walking away, and then shutting the door.

Soul felt him grab his arm, and created another genius plot. He always had thought harder when he had a goal.

He partly transformed again, and the zip cable broke and the blade went into the other guy's hand. Ignoring the howl of agony. Soul threw the bag off of his head and made a bolt for it.

"Oh, your ass is grass!" yelled the big guy. But Soul was already outside the door, which he turned and locked. Yup, he was a smooth customer alright… what an amazing esca…

A muscled arm burst through the door. "Aw crap!" yelled Soul, realising he wasn't out of there just yet. The arm unlocked the door just after Soul started to run for it. He saw a metal panel on the wall, on closer inspection it turned out to be a door… to a chute of some kind! This was his salvation… but then it could also lead to a fan which would slice him to pieces… yeah, that wouldn't be cool…

But then the door opened, and the huge man with a scarred face stepped out. "You are DEAD!" He yelled, pointing at him.

Soul decided it was worth the risk, and dived into the chute.

…

Maka's eyes were locked on the knife. He was coming… oh God, he was coming.

He leant over her, the knife moving slowly to her eye. The air left Maka's lungs.

No. She would not die like this! Tied to a chair and helpless!

She lifted her leg up into his groin. He howled in agony, and dropped the knife onto her lap. She only had a second. She rocked her chair, and the knife rolled into her right hand. Immediately, she got to work on the ropes.

The hooded man stood up just as the ropes sprang open. Maka cut the ropes on the other arm, and threw herself away, screaming in primal fury. He grabbed her wrist as she ran past him, and she was pulled back into his arms. He held her arms behind her as he took some more rope from his pack.

"No way!" Maka yelled. She threw her leg back, pushing his knee back with her foot. There was a sickening crunch, and the hooded man landed in a heap on the floor. "Yes!" she hissed. She wasted no time. She sprinted out of the door, ignoring her former captor's screams of agony.

…

Soul could barely breathe as he rapidly slid down the shaft. His world became a flash of silver and coldness. Eventually, he was launched out of the shaft, and into a pile of something soft. He raised his head to see that they were the familiar cloaks that he had seen around.

This wasn't cool, this wasn't cool at all.

It had been cool last night; he and Black Star had had a fun night on the town, they laughed, and had really immature conversations (not least about the "assets" of the new female students). Everything was normal then. Now Soul was scared, more scared than he could ever admit, because he didn't know why he and his meister had been captured, but he did know two things.

That they were in danger, and that it had something to do with… her. Soul felt a shiver race down his spine.

The mountain of silk was difficult to get around; it was all slippery, maybe they were sweaty. Trying to get the thought that he was moving around in other men's sweat out of his head, Soul continued his advance. He stepped out from behind the pile, and then immediately regretted it.

He was plucked from the ground, and spun around. Soul gasped audibly as the face of the big guy from upstairs honed into view. "You mortals…" he spat, "no matter who you are, or what you do, you really _piss_ me off…"

Soul swung the wrench again, catching him right on the nose. The big guy yelled in anger as he threw his hands to his face, dropping Soul in the process. The weapon picked himself up, and staggered back. There was a way out, a door, just a few metres away, up some stairs. He could make that, if he ran. Turning on his heels, he started to sprint in the direction of the door. He grinned as he reached the stairs, now he would just have to rescue Maka, and then they could blow this popsicle stand.

He heard something behind him, and looked back. He cursed; there was the big guy, up once again, and on his tail, on all fours like some kind of animal. Like a wolf. Soul kept running. It all made sense now, the whole 'mortal' thing, this guy was a werewolf, like the one he and Maka had faced on London Bridge. This was all too familiar.

If they were going to take him on, they needed to do it together. All the more reason to rescue his partner. Soul could hear him getting closer. He was so close, half way up the stairs, just a few more, and freedom. He felt an arm claw at him, just missing. He threw the door open, thanking the God he didn't believe in that it wasn't locked, ran out into another bland corridor, and closed the door.

There was a crash and the hand grabbed his head. "You know something?" the werewolf asked, turning Soul toward him and licking his lips. "This really isn't a problem. Not so long as I include a note with your delivery; assembly required."

…

Maka hadn't stopped running since she escaped the chair. Corridor after corridor, they all looked the same. Where had they taken Soul? Together, they stood a chance. Oh, but what had they done to him?

She snapped herself out of it. She needed to focus, but on what? She had no idea where she was. She stopped as she saw a door with a sign; "Janitor's Closet". Sounds like a good hiding spot until she could do what she wanted. She hid inside and shut the door. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of antiseptic as she flipped out her cell phone, praying that it still had battery.

It did! Maka went to contacts and selected Tsubaki's number (she deliberately ignored her Father's number; like she was going to give him the pleasure of asking _him_ for help). "C'mon…" she whispered as the phone on the other side rang "…pick up… please!"

"Hello" said the sweet voice.

"Tsubaki! Thank God! Listen I…"

"Hello?" Tsubaki said again. "Hello?"

Damn it, no… she couldn't hear her. There must not have been a signal "Tsubaki, please, it's me, Maka…"

But the buzzing drone of the call ending already rang in her ear.

How pathetic. She had been kidnapped, like some stupid little princess stereotype, and now was calling for help. Maybe Soul was right… maybe she was just a damsel in distress. When you think about it, that's all she ever had been.

She held her breath and counted to ten; 'now is not the time for this', she thought to herself.

After composing herself, she opened the door a tiny bit and leant forward to peer out. The door opened quickly, and a hooded man stood there, an odd stone box tucked under his arm. Maka's throat went dry, she had been found, and this really was it. Where was Soul?! He grabbed her by the hair with his free hand, yanking her out painfully. In desperation, she lashed out, throwing herself at him, tackling his waist. He released his grip, but stayed standing, trying to shake her off. He once again grabbed her by the pigtail, but still she tried to push him over.

She wondered what the hell she was doing; she was a fifteen year old girl trying to push over a full grown man with just brute force. Just then, he kneed her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and lifting her off the floor. She collapsed to her knees, clutching her stomach. She looked up at him, just in time for him to slap her across the face, stinging her cheek. Before Maka could react, his hand came back, clobbering her with his fist. He pulled her to her feet by her shoulders, and wrapped his arm around her neck. Maka felt faint, and by the time she could move again, she was firmly in his grasp.

She gasped for air as his grip got tighter, breathing got harder every second. Maka was in a state of pure panic, trying to scream, thrashing, kicking, clawing, no use. The world got dimmer and dimmer every second. Her breath replaced by a horrid rasping as she felt her lungs tighten agonisingly. She wanted to sleep… just to fall… asleep… asleep…

… just… a damsel.

…

Maka's eyes flicked open, but she saw nothing but darkness. The concrete scratched her skin, she pushed herself up, only to have her shoulders grabbed once again. "She is awake" said a sombre, monotonous voice. Maka's fear returned to her; she struggled as she was dragged by her arms, her knees being cut into by the unforgiving concrete.

"Oh mighty Witch!" said another voice, deeper, more authoritative. The darkness was broken by a small fire, which was blinding. It travelled downwards, stopped, and moved again, leaving another flame, a candle, burning behind. Yet another one lit. "We offer you this body. The body of she who hath slain you. So that the enemy flesh, and bone, and blood will be yours." Maka tensed, she knew what was going on… it was a ritual… a ritual for…

"Oh glorious Medusa! Come to us!"

…

Soul pulled at the fingers wrapped around his head as the werewolf laughed at his own joke. It made no difference. He winced as pain shot through his skull as the grip got tighter. He was painfully thrust forward as the Werewolf followed him through the door.

"But seriously though…" he said "as much pleasure as ripping you limb from limb would give me, old Hollywood needs to earn some favour right now."

"Good to know…" growled Soul.

The weapon was lifted off the ground, the full weight of his body dragging his neck downwards. "You know…" the big guy said again, "all in all, this hasn't been a bad day… I get rid of somebody I hate, and earn myself a lot of money and powerful friends by hauling in your scrawny ass."

"Powerful friends, huh? And who might those be?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?"

The corridor came to a window, Soul saw the dark, cloudy sky outside, and his hopes were all but gone. When they got outside, even if he yelled, what could anyone do? This guy would just tear them apart in seconds.

No. It can't end like this! Maka… where are you?

That was when he heard the scream.

…

Maka knew that this was her last chance… so she screamed as loudly as she could.

She figured that this building had to be somewhere; maybe someone would hear her.

It only lasted a second. The sound was stopped as the hand of one of the hooded men clamped over her mouth.

A light, almost like a spotlight, came on in front of her, shining down on another cloaked figure. He was crouched over that concrete box from earlier. That wasn't what Maka was looking at though. What Maka saw in the man's right hand made her blood run cold. It was a massive axe, an executioner's axe.

…

"Maka!" Soul yelled, using his new found willpower to kick at the werewolf. It wasn't working. The wolf laughed at him, but Soul barely heard him; it did not matter. All that mattered was his meister and him getting out of here alive.

Soul tensed; alive… that's it!

He part transformed again; but he did something he had never done before. The blade faced up; he felt it resting on his ear; knowing that only the slightest pressure either way, and it would all be over. The werewolf stopped laughing; the anger returned to his face. "What?! What the hell do you think you're…"

"Listen good, fleabag!" Soul said, a sense of satisfaction coming from insulting the big guy; knowing that there was nothing that he could do to him. "You said you need me in one piece? Well you're going to need to do me a favour!"

"Not if I knock you out!"

"Knock me out, and my head might fall on my blade and get sliced in half…" the weapon grinned, "but I'm sure those friends of yours will understand…"

The werewolf growled angrily. Checkmate, bitch. He looked down at the ground, cursing his damn luck. Soul watched him, hoping that he wouldn't have to make good on his threat.

Finally he spoke, "Fine!"

…

Maka struggle like she had never struggled before; this was something she had only experienced once before; she was helpless. She had been close to death more times than she could count, but there had always been a fighting chance, she could always do something about it. Not this time.

It was like staring Asura in the face again.

They forced her to the ground, laying her neck on the concrete box. She felt something… a soul… coming from inside… twisted… damaged… barely even recognisable as a soul. Yet, familiar somehow.

The emptiness consumed her, infected her. The Soul in the box was reaching out… but what? It almost felt like… hunger…

The cold steel of the axe rested on the back of her head, and she was yanked back to her own soul. Slowly, her fear evaporated, just like with Asura, only to be replaced by a calm acceptance. This was the end; nothing she could do about it now…

The crash almost made her leap out of her skin.

…

The werewolf smashed through the door as instructed. He still held Soul in his grip, not letting him go; but Soul wasn't focused on that; he was focused on the man in the hood, standing over a figure being held down by three other hoods, an axe raised above his head.

"Get her out!" Soul shouted.

The wolf was already charging toward the axe man, who had frozen in place. Soul thought he may have been looking at them, but it was too dark. The big guy threw out his arm, hitting the hood in the head, snapping it back with a teeth-grinding crack. The other two stood up, letting Maka go, and a swing of that giant arm sent them crashing to the floor.

Soul called out to her. He saw her look up, and they extended their arms and took each other's hand.

"Oh, no you don't!" the wolf yelled, reaching for Maka. Too late. Soul transformed, and he slipped out of wolfy's hands and into his meisters. Soul stifled a small laugh; it was about time too.

…

There was hope again; the fighting chance was back! Maka barely stopped herself from chuckling as her weapon came to her, as she felt his soul resonating with hers. She didn't think that it had ever felt better.

Maka slashed at the wolf's outstretched arm and jumped away. This was not going to be easy; his wound immediately healed, just like they had with the one on London Bridge. "You mortals…" he growled, "you just won't accept it… you can't run from your death forever… and yours is just catching up, girl!"

He bounded toward her, teeth bared. She jumped onto his back and rolled over it. "Are you ready, Soul?" she said, "I have an idea"

"I knew you would"

Their Souls collided, and there was an explosion of feeling throughout Maka's entire body. The power surged through her like a great tidal wave. Her awareness of Soul increased; it was like they shared the same body. Together, they channelled all the energy and emotion into the blade.

"Soul Resonance! Kishin Hunter!"

The blade grew, and Maka felt it searing.

She heard the wolf laugh. "Look, sweetie, it really doesn't matter how big your blade is; it can't kill me."

"No." Maka said simply, laughing slightly, "but how about several tons of rubble?"

"Wait, wha…"

With a swift arm movement, they cut through the wall on one side of the room, and the roof started to shake as the weight of all the upper floors proved too much for the damaged walls.

The wolf roared behind them, and it started to turn. Maka spun around, bringing the Kishin Hunter around, and through the werewolf's chest. Enough to slow him down, she thought.

She was right. He stumbled over, clutching at the rapidly healing wound, and Maka sprinted out of room and into the corridor. There was a window at the other end and, summoning up that recklessness that she always shouted at Soul for, ran into it as fast as she could. It shattered, sending her flying out into the street just as the building collapsed.

…

Soul transformed back to normal, and immediately had to sit down, even if it was just on the ground. The Kishin Hunter always really took it out of him. "Well… that was fun…" he joked to his Meister.

But she wasn't listening to him, instead, she was crouched over something. He forced himself up to see what it was. To his surprise, it was that weird little concrete box again.

"How is that…" he started.

"I don't know…" Maka said, as if she was looking at some ghost. "There's something in there, Soul. Something twisted, a Soul so sad, so lonely… giving off a wavelength almost like… like…"

"Asura…" Soul said breathlessly.

There was a pause, a moment when the whole world came crumbling down. Another Kishin? It couldn't be! No way!

"We'd better get this to Professor Stein…"

_The End_

_Next Time – Descent into Darkness; A freshman death trap?_

_I hope you enjoyed my latest chronicle. _

_Next time, I was hoping to bring in some OC protagonists, as I want to practice developing my own characters._

_Thank you for your patience and support._


End file.
